


Little bang theory

by brokenandblindsoul



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Cute, Diapers, Fluff and Mush, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenandblindsoul/pseuds/brokenandblindsoul
Summary: Ageplay fluff about baby sheldon with angst and lots of cliffhangers. Sorry author-chan is sleepy and really needed to post thisAlso i suck at any and all summaries so please read this its good i swear





	Little bang theory

This is not what i expected when leonard said he was bringing Sheldon home from a kids pizza place. What I expected was the smart mouthed, ignorant pain in the ass we all know and love. This sleep deprived, wet, slightly stinky and honestly adorable sheldon is not that.

"What in the world happened to you?!" I ask confused  
"I was trying to build carbon atoms but it wasn't working." said Sheldon  
Of course he was i think to my self  
" and what were you using to make the adams?" I asked  
"atoms penny atoms not adams and I was using ball pit balls as I believed they would have the proper surface density obviously."  
Of course he thinks that is obvious, how the hell would that be obvious?! Then thankfully leonard cuts in

" okay buddy you've had a big day so how about you go get changed and go to sleep yeah?"

"I have no time for sleep I need answers!!"sheldon replied

"sheldon you have been awake for 3 days this is getting ridiculous" retorts leonard  
"but i don't wanna go to bed!"  
"oh that's too bad isn't it penny?" leonard asks  
"it really is. Now george takai won't be able to come" I say thinking I've figured out what Leonard was doing.  
"Why would george takai be coming?" sheldon asks "well um.." leonard stutters I take over with "he really wanted to meet you sheldon but he said hed only meet you in your room"  
"Oh okay" he walks to his room finally and we follow to make sure he goes to sleep. 

~~~~~le time skip~~~~  
"Leonard what are we gonna do about him? He can't go on like this and to be honest neither can I." Leonard goes to answer, but is cut off by a terrified scream coming from sheldon's room.


End file.
